


Text Talk / Chatspeak

by cjr09



Series: 100 Words, 100 Fics [1]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, I got this idea randomly while reading my group texts and, Other characters and some relationships mentioned, but no one seriously, chatroom/text style, for basically just being this, is this my first real actual crack fic, is this... crack?, it feels like it is, it may be, this fic in general, this is dedicated in whole to the bakugan chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/pseuds/cjr09
Summary: Volt L:Lync please stop putting those microphone bugs all over the castle someone will find them one dayLync V:yeah but not todayShadow P:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA[ Mylene P has left the chat room ]





	Text Talk / Chatspeak

**Lync V:** you guys would not believe what I just heard

 **Shadow P:** what

 **Mylene P** : I thought this channel was supposed to be for mission-related chat only?

 **Lync V:** what no that's only the channel with Spectra in it

 **Lync V:** this one is strictly for gossiping

 **Shadow P:** LYnC WHAT DiD YOU HEAR

 **Lync V:** why are you shouting

 **Volt L:** Lync please stop putting those microphone bugs all over the castle someone will find them one day

 **Lync V:** yeah but not today

 **Shadow P:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**[ Mylene P has left the chat room ]**

**Shadow P:** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**[ Volt L has added Mylene P to the chatroom ]**

**Mylene P:** why.

 **Volt L:** I'm not going through this alone.

**[ Mylene P has left the chat room ]**

**[ Lync V has added Mylene P to the chatroom ]**

**[ Volt L has added Mylene P to the chatroom ]**

**Lync V:** DO YOU WANNA HEAR ABOUT THE DEATH LAZER WE'RE ALL SITTING ON OR NOT

 **Mylene P:**  Somewhat but you spelled laser with a z, so

**[ Mylene P has left the chatroom ]**

**[ Lync V has added Mylene P to the chatroom ]**

**Lync V:** MYLENE THIS IS SERIOUS

 **Mylene P:** Yeah I believe that coming from you

 **Shadow P:** wait are we all going to die??????

 **Lync V:** Probably but y'know that alternative thingy that you asked me to look into My?

 **Mylene P:** I did no such thing but go on.

 **Volt L:** Please tell me you're not encouraging him to do this.

 **Mylene P:** I just said I didn't do anything

 **Lync V:** nothing anyone can prove she's pretty good at this volt

 **Shadow P:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Mylene P:** Shadow I swear to god I will shoot you out of one of the airlocks

 **Volt L:** No threatening to shoot teammates into space in the group chat

**[ Shadow P has renamed the chatroom to "WE'RE ALL GONNA BE NOODLES" ]**

**[ Mylene P has left the chatroom ]**

**[ Lync V has added Mylene P to the chatroom ]**

**[ Lync V has renamed the chatroom to "he's not wrong honestly"]**

**Lync V:** would you LISTEN

 **Shadow P:** NO

**[ Shadow P has left the chatroom ]**

**Mylene P:** I'm okay with this

**[ Lync V has added Shadow P to the chatroom ]**

**Mylene P:** damnit

 **Lync V:** GUYS PLEASE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE

 **Lync V:** VIA GIANT PLANET EATING LAZER

 **Lync V:** AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE A LITTLE

 **Mylene P:** *Laser

**[ Lync V has kicked Mylene P from the chatroom ]**

**Volt L:** Oh god here we go

 **Shadow P:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**[ Lync V has added Mylene P to the chatroom ]**

**Lync V:** MY PLEASE

**[ Mylene P has renamed the chatroom to "laser is spelled with an s though" ]**

**Volt L:** Mylene please you're usually better than this

 **Mylene P:** I am not but thank you for thinking highly of me.

 **Volt L:** You're welcome.

 **Lync V:** okay can we be calm now and talk about the deadly laser that zenoheld's gonna use on probably everything including vestal now

 **Shadow P:** NOODLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**[ Mylene P has left the chatroom ]**

**[ Volt L has left the chatroom ]**

**Lync V:** SHADOW I WILL KICK YOU FROM THIS CHAT I SWEAR

**[ Lync V added Mylene P and Volt L to the chatroom ]**

**Shadow P:** TRY IT SHORTY

**[ Lync V has kicked Shadow P from the chatroom ]**

**Volt L:** Are we dealing with an actual threat or not?

**[ Lync V has added Shadow P to the chatroom ]**

**Lync V:** I mean it's definitely an actual threat

 **Lync V:** I'd classify this as a Mylene-level threat

 **Shadow P:** oh shit

 **Mylene P:** ...Do I want to know what that means?

 **Lync V:** it means that some several universes are probably about to get fucked up

 **Volt L:** Language, please

 **Mylene P:**  Well fuck.

 **Mylene P:**  So what do we do about it?

 

* * *

 

 

**[ Showing new messages; Today, 2:04 am ]**

**Mylene P:** So I got a bad idea

 **Shadow P:** im in

 **Lync V:** knew I could count on you

 **Volt L:** Why are you all awake.

 **Lync V:** why are _you_ awake

 **Mylene P:** It involves faking our deaths

**[ Volt L has left the chatroom ]**

**[ Lync V has left the chatroom ]**

**[ Shadow P has left the chatroom ]**

**[ Mylene P added Lync V, Shadow P, and Volt L to the chatroom ]**

**Mylene P:** THIS IS A LEGITIMATE PLAN FUCK YOU GUYS

 **Lync V:** oh wow all caps you are serious

 **Shadow P:** D:

 **Mylene P:** So remember those death bombs we have?

 **Volt L:** ...No why do you have something called a death bomb and why do you just assume the others have it

 **Lync V:** yeah

 **Shadow P:** yea

 **Volt L:** Why do I bother.

 **Mylene P:** Turns out they can be programmed to be a bit more specific in location than just 'death'.

 **Lync V:** holy shit you want to pull a full tom sawyer on this

 **Mylene P:** Who the fuck is Tom Sawyer

 **Volt L:** _Language._

 **Shadow P:** but who is he tho

 **Lync V:** earth thing

 **Mylene P:** I don't care then and basically we just have to piss off Hydron and/or Zenoheld.

 **Lync V:** oh my specialty!

 **Mylene P:** Exactly.

 **Volt L:** Okay so let's pretend I'm going to go along with a plan to fake our deaths at 2:15 in the morning.

 **Volt L:** How are we supposed to  _stay_ dead?

 **Volt L:** Enough for Zenoheld to stop looking for us.

 **Mylene P:** We just have to pull the trigger pretty quick after one another, make sure they don't have the time to check the bodies.

 **Lync V:** ...ok now that I think I know what you're doing this is going to require more deception than I think even I can pull off.

 **Mylene P:** See? Already lying that there's something you couldn't lie about at a moments notice

 **Lync V:** ...fair.

 **Lync V:** you were right though this is a really bad idea.

 **Mylene P:** Yeah it's a bad one.

 **Lync V:** i'm in

 **Shadow P:** also in

 **Volt L:** I have no idea what you three are talking about anymore and I'm going to  _sleep_ now.

 **Mylene P:** I'll explain later if we don't have a better plan by then

**[ Shadow P has renamed the chatroom to "OPERATION: FUCK THE ROYALTY" ]**

**Shadow P:** ...no ones gonna kick me for that?

 **Lync V:** nah sounds fitting

 **Shadow P:** ha, fuck the royalty? what are you,  _gay?_

 **Lync V:** ;)

**[ Mylene P has kicked Lync V and Shadow P from the chatroom ]**

 

**[END OF CHAT LOGS]**

**Author's Note:**

> why did I write this. I'll never know.
> 
> For the 100 fics, 100 words challenge- Bakugan edition! The word was 'text' and... it got out of hand. I had a ton of fun writing it tho and honestly this is just how the vexos are this is normal for them.
> 
> I'd really like to know what you thought even though this was just... straight up a weird garbage fic I hadn't written anything for Bakugan the entire YEAR what did you think was going to happen tbh so leave me a comment or kudos and I'll try and do more single-word prompt Bakugan fanfics! Maybe I'll be able to best this challenge rip
> 
> Like my stuff and wanna support what I do? You can buy me a coffee at my ko-fi page (http://ko-fi.com/cjwrites) and I'll be eternally grateful c: 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
